Re StaRt
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: -Tenes razón, pero es lo que hay- respondió Akira- ¿Alguien averiguó porque la estrella Hime brilla nuevamente?
1. Shinning StaRt

_**Shining StaRt**_

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y cerró la puerta tras si. Se acomodó el cabello, se subió el cierre de la campera y metió las manos en el bolsillo. Suspiró, no había encontrado nada, esto se estaba tornando un problema cada vez más grande.

Caminó por el callejón hasta salir a la avenida totalmente transitada. Miró hacia los dos lados, antes de meterse en la marea de gente que iba y venia. Comenzó a avanzar al compás de las personas en su alrededor mientras miraba algunas vidrieras distraída. La verdad, le encantaba este trabajo. Que pena que no era detective, pero siéndose sincera diseñar motos le gustaba muchísimo más.

Pasando frente a un nuevo callejón una joven un poco más alta que ella se incorporo a su lado. Continuaron caminando como si hace un buen rato que viniesen juntas. No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, los años habían asentado la belleza de esa mujer, eso no podía pasar de inadvertido, inclusive a ella.

-¿Y encontraste algo?- preguntó la muchacha mas alta

-Nada relevante- doblaron en la esquina- ¿y vos?

-Mucho menos

-Uhum- suspiró- ¿supuestamente donde nos íbamos a reunir esta vez?

-Creo recordar que Mai le dijo a Natsuki mil veces que en el local que esta en la intersección de la 55 y la 12-le contestó en falso reproche

-Si mama

Caminaron sin ningún apuro mirando vidrieras y charlando de trivialidades. Después de todo, hacia tiempo que no se veían, todavía permanecían en contacto gracias a la tecnología, pero no era lo mismo. Llegaron hasta la dirección asignada. Frente a ellas se encontraba un bar donde jóvenes de diferentes edades entraban y salían constantemente

-Otro bar?- protesto la castaña- estoy arta d elos bares

-¿Qué pasa? Kaicho-sama no esta acostumbrada a esto?- bromeo la otra

-Ha hecho cosas peores- le guiño un ojo y camino hacia la entrada.

Natsuki la vio ingresar y pondría asegurar que la castaña le guiñó un ojo a un grupo de chicos. Con el seño fruncido la siguió al interior, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al mismo grupo, nunca pudo entender porque tenía esas actitudes. Los muchachos parecieron no comprender y le devolvieron una lluvia de impertinentes piropos. Siguió a Shizuru hasta una de las apartadas esquinas, se sentó frente a ella y contempló un poco el local.

En una punta de la barra un grupo de hombres tomaban sin piedad, mientras uno le contaba sus desgracias al cantinero. Del otro lado de la misma, un joven trataba de ligarse a una chica, le estaba yendo fatal por cierto. En la mesa de pool un grupo de seis jóvenes de ambos sexos competían por quien pagaba las rondas de la noche. En la esquina opuesta a ellas una pareja se mandaba mano sin importarle nada.

La puerta del local se abrió dándole paso al grupo que había visto hace un rato. Uno de los chicos miró a su dirección y guiñó un ojo, de refilón pudo ver como la castaña se lo devolvía.

-Pará ya-gruño

-¿Por qué Na-Chan?

-Agh, Shizuru, no vinimos a flirtear

-Mmmm-llevó uno de su dedo índice a sus labios en forma pensativa-¿no será que Natsuki esta celosa?

-Ni lo sueñes

Contesto aun mas agresivamente de lo que le hubiese gustado, sin embargo de respuesta tubo una leve risita. Cuando alzó la mirada para fulminar a la castaña percibió que ya no se encontraban solas.

-¿Por que parece que detuvimos una batalla campal?

-No te preocupes Mai-san- comentó la castaña- sabes que siempre gano yo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

La pelirroja río y se sentó en la mesa seguida de Mikoto. La pelinegra miro su reloj de pulsera, habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada ¿es que nadie podía ser puntual hoy en día? volvió a mirar el bar. La verdad estaba agradable, por lo menos no era de mala muerte, como todos aquellos que recorrió durante la semana. Observó a las chicas que la acompañaban, estaban charlando entretenidamente, de valla uno a saber que. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se le dibujo al ver que su mejor amiga sonreía sinceramente.

Habrían pasado un poco mas de media hora desde que había visto el reloj y gracias a dios estaban todos los implicados. Las ex Himes se encontraban inmersas en sus propias conversaciones. Shijo y Akira charlaban con Yukino, Akane estaba totalmente concentrada en su celular, probablemente respondiéndole algo a su Kazu-kun. Natsuki no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante esa escena, esa chica desprendía demasiada azúcar. Siguió observando el ambiente, Nao le susurraba algo a Mai que ahcia que esta se sonrrojara. Era mejor no incurcionar ahí. Y para su sorpresa Mikoto y Shizuru charlaban amigablemente. Ya había pasado 8 años desde aquel odioso festival.

-Bueno creo que debemos comenzar la reunión, no?-

Dijo Mai y todas las chicas ahí presentes le prestaron atención como si fuera la líder indiscutible. Natuski pudo notar como la pelirroja se ponía incomoda. Sonrío de lado, su amiga seguía teniendo las mismas costumbres que siempre. Tokiha se aclaro la garganta.

-Entonces todas sabemos porque estamos reunida de nuevo

-Hubiese estado bueno que no sea por esto- comento Akane

-Tenes razón, pero es lo que hay- respondió Akira- ¿Alguien averiguó porque la estrella Hime brilla nuevamente?

* * *

Aqui llego con una nueva historia, la verdad que no se bien que va a salir de esto o si la voy a terminar. Espero que si.

Les quiero aclarar algo, tengo la incapasidad de escribir capitulos largos, asi que no esperen testamentos cada que postee XD

Desde ya muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aca yyyy... denlen al boton de los comentarios, que es lo unico que me levanta el ego como para postear :p


	2. Bets

_**Bets**_

-Eso mismo queremos saber nosotras- contestó Natsuki

-¿Y Midori?

-Esta en un viaje-comentó Mai- anda haciendo investigaciones de no me dijo que- las mujeres en la mesa sonrieron- volviendo a lo que vinimos ¿Qué descubrieron?

-En la escuela no hay nada- comento Shiho- Ni siquiera la directora sabe al respecto

-Según nuestras investigaciones, todas aquellas organizaciones que podrían causar esto ya no existen.- aportó Shizuru

-¿Entonces que sentido tiene?- intervino Yukino- si no es por el carnaval Hime, ¿entonces que?

-Eso nadie lo sabe

-Probablemente el maldito de Nagui sabe algo- gruñó Nao

-Seguro, pero nadie sabe donde esta metido- Acotó Natsuki

-Luego de comentar un par de cosas más y algunas suposiciones hasta catastróficas, Mai golpeo las manos.

-Si es esto todo lo que sabemos, la reunión se da por terminada- miró a las muchachas- manténganse atentas por si aparece algún huérfano, después les comentaremos cuando nos reunimos nuevamente y en donde.

Si bien ya se había dado por terminada la reunión ningunas de las chicas había salido del bar. Después de todo, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se veían, no iban a desaprovechar la ocasión. Natsuki volvió a recorrer el bar mientras esperaba que Nao hiciera su turno, ella junto con Mikoto y Mai jugaban una partida de Pool.

Yukino y Akane se había quedado charlando animadamente en la mesa, mientras cada una tomaba un vaso de algo de un color extraño. Akira estaba en una competencia de dardos con un grupo de chicos, la ojiverde no puedo evitar pensar en lo idiotas que eran esos muchachos, Akira no erraba una.

Miró a la barra, estaba relativamente llena. De los hombres que estaban cuando llegaron, solamente estaba aquel que contaba sus desgracias, ahora al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado. Algo en la punta de la barra, la castaña se encontraba hablando con un muchacho, mas bien, aplicaba sus habilidades seductivas.

-Nat te toca- la distrajo Mai

Natsuki observó el juego y se dispuso a tirar, para su desgracia el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, la ojiverde maldijo. La pelirroja giró donde su amiga había estado mirando antes y sonrío maliciosamente.

Aparentemente kaicho-sama no a perdido su toque

-Y a mi que?- gruñó la ojiverde.

-Mejor mira por vos misma.

Sabía que no tenia que hacerle caso a la pelirroja, sabía que no tenia que mirar para allá, mas sin embargo lo hizo. Pudo ver que la castaña había logrado su cometido y ahora se encontraba prácticamente sacándole las amígdalas a un desconocido. No quería admitirlo, pero le dolió y muchísimo. Como reacción solo gruño.

-¿Tanto te molesta ver lo que perdiste por decisión propia?- le susurro la pelirroja al oído.

Ella no supo que contestar

o-o-o

-Creí que te ibas a ir con el tipejo ese- comentó al verla salir del bar

-Naaa, la verdad que no me interesaba- dijo como si nada la castaña, mientras cerraba la tapa del celular.

-Recién no lo parecía

El tono que uso la pelinegra, similar a un gruñido, produjo una sonrisa divertida en la otra. Las dos muchachas comenzaron a marchar. Natsuki maldijo no haber traído su moto, pero si se iba a meter en esos bares, no iba a arriesgar a que se la robaran o le hicieran algo. Eso nunca, su moto era intocable.

Caminaron unas cuadras en silencio, ella estaba realmente molesta y lo que más le jodía era que la castaña mantenía su sonrisa divertida. De repente algo golpeo en su mente, donde se quedaba a pasar la noche su amiga. Después de todo había cambiado de departamento y según tenia entendido, todavía no podía usar el nuevo ¿Entonces en donde se quedaba? ¿en un hotel? No, primero la mataban antes de dejar que la ojirubi se quede en un hotel.

-¿Oi, donde te estas quedando?- Seguía ofendida y lo hizo notar en su tono de voz- si queres te ofrezco mi casa

-No te preocupes, Reito-Kun se ofreció hasta que mi departamento sea usable

-Como quieras- aunque no quísole tono demasiado violento. Pudo escuchar una leve risita salir de la los labios de su compañera, eso la saco de quicio-¡¿De que carajo te estas riendo?

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo inmediatamente después que dejo salir la última palabra. El semblante de la castaña había cambiado totalmente, en un momento solo quedo un vestigio de la sonrisa que antes había ocupado sus labios, para luego re-emerger. Sintió como su cuerpo tembló, no sabía lo que su amiga tramaba, si en general detestaba no tener la situación controlada, con Shizuru era imposible.

Nunca entendió porque la castaña era mas rápida que ella, no tenia sentido, si se la pasaba tras las tasas de te y pilas de libros, por lo menos la ojiverde salía a correr todos los días. Pero en ese momento no pudo hacer gala de su habilidad. La castaña la había tomado de la muñeca y con una fuerza que no creyó que tuviese la había puesto contra la pared.

Había colocado sus manos de tal forma que quedaran sobre su cabeza y se había acercado lo suficiente como para acorralarla. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de la ex kaicho presionaba contra ella. Un aroma que no podría describir más que como "el perfume de Shizuru" la envolvió. Eso mas el calor de la castaña la estaba marinado, le había anulado toda clase de reacción. Eso no le gustaba, no eso en realidad no estaba pasando, ella no sentía nada por la chica de Kyoto y iba a mantener esa postura hasta el fin del mundo. Esa idea se desvaneció cuando sintió el aliento de la otra mujer deslizarse desde su cuello hasta su oído.

-No te pongas celosa- le susurro de forma que a la pelinegra le pareció terriblemente sensual

-Quien dijo que lo estoy- su voz salio mas gruesa de lo normal.

-Lo has demostrado durante la noche

-No se de que hablas- quiso sacarse a la castaña de encima, pero sentir que la ojirrubi recorría su cuello apenas rozándolo con sus labios, la detuvo totalmente.

-Por las dudas ese chico no me interesaba realmente- Shizuru le soltó los brazos para apoderarse de su cinturas- solo fue una apuesta que hice con Nao- la ojirubi comenzó a mover las manos delicadamente.

-¿Que apostaron?- jadeo

-Si lograba levantarme a ese vago en un tiempo determinado compartía misión con vos, sino ella- comenzó a lamer el cuello blanco- si Mai quiere buscar a Nagui, vamos a tener que salir de caza- metió las manos bajo la ropa- ¿quieres saber quien gano?

-No pudo contestar, no se podía concentrar en formular palabras, a duras penas podía escuchar lo que la chica de Kyoto le decía. Llevo la cabeza hacia atrás y con una mano agarro a la otra mujer por el cuello, atrayéndola más a ella. La castaña le mordió la oreja y no pudo evitar un gemido.

-Si- jadeo

-Si ¿Qué?

-Si quiero saber.

-Gano Nao- Shizuru se alejo de ella y comenzó a retomar el camino, en la esquina un hombre con una motocicleta la esperaba- Ya llego Reito, nos vemos Nat- se despidió con una señal de las manos.

Natsuki solo atino a resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso ¿Qué fue eso? Se supone que esa situación no le tenía que generar nada y la verdad que si cuerpo le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Gruño nuevamente. No le convenía seguir pensando.

* * *

Después de muchísimo tiempo he vuelto a postear...Pido disculpa por mi terrible ausencia.

Si quieren ahcer alguna sujerencia, critica, recomendación, etc... Ya saben, comenten ;)

Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leer esta historia.


End file.
